residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus
This article was written by Hyper Zergling and The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit without the writers' permission. This is a fanon collaboration of a game idea developed by Hyper Zergling. It will mainly involve The JobenX Virus's characters. Story After Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine fly back to America, they have a short reunion with Dominic Lee. Later on, Jill receives a message from David Chambers saying that he needs help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knows about David's campaign and informs Chris about it. He agrees to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all get together at the B.C.K. and plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance has revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations is in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers are available, David needs Jill's help. Jill brings more backup than David thought, but he is grateful for the support, nonetheless. He is however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouch for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then make their way to Lazarus' facility, and enter it silently. As they progress deeper into the facility, an alarm begins to blare. Jill recommends that they should split up in order to divide the DarkRain forces. David and Mary Gravling head off to find Lazarus. Chris and Jill are told to gather any intelligence on Lazarus' experiments. Sheva and Josh are told to find information on anything related to other Lazarus projects, like other facilities or associates. David orders Dom and Jane to disrupt DarkRain forces as much as possible. Their plans set, the pairs set off. Chris and Jill scout out their end of the facility whilst fending off small numbers of soldiers, and learn that Lazarus has developed a viral agent that can successfully blend with the T-Virus. Upon learning this, Fenrir are released into the facility. They delve deeper into facility and end up at some testing areas, where they witness a group of scientists working under the watchful gaze of Nicholai Ginovaef. They can see him talking on a radio but are unable to hear what he is saying. Meanwhile, David and Mary manage to locate Lazarus' private quarters, but it is unfortunately empty. However, they find Lazarus' personal journal, which details his opinions on the subjects he is working on. There is also a reference to the HEV, which makes David even more wary of Dom. As they prepare to leave, they are attacked by DarkRain soldiers led by Razor. They manage to fend him off, and escape to a rest area, and barricade themselves in temporarily. A voice over the facility announces that the T-Virus has been released throughout the facility. Sheva and Josh find incriminating evidence in a researcher’s bunkroom that alludes that Lazarus has been working closely with a man named Charles. They also uncover information on the viral agent T-Synth. They are attacked by a massive wave of DarkRain agents led by Sigmund Lazarus. After besting the soldiers, Sigmund attempts to kill them using an RPG, but fails. Sheva and Josh manage to escape, leaving behind a wounded Sigmund. Silently, Sigmund injects himself with something. Elsewhere, Dom and Jane manage to retrieve some experimental weapons that are used to defeat tough B.O.W.s. Dom thinks that giving these to David will prove that he is not in league with Lazarus. They also locate a generator powering the facility, and shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. They are then approached by a woman named Alexus Siemenov, who tries to kill them, but is easily bested. She distracts Dom by shooting at Jane, and flees, shouting through her radio to release "him". Meanwhile, David and Mary end up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engages in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocks the whole facility separates them. They manage to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they are captured by Sans, but they manage to warn the others of their capture. Chris reports that they are pursuing Nicholai, whilst Josh says that they are too far away. Dom takes up the mantle, and along with Jane, sets off to rescue David and Mary. Jill and Chris confront Nicholai after pursuing him to his quarters. Nicholai tells Jill that nothing he does is personal: just business. He then shoots at Chris. They engage in a battle. They defeat Nicholai, but he escapes. Before he leaves, he asks Jill to: "Say hello to Carlos for me." They attempt to follow him but are distracted by the arrival of Razor. Chris engages in a fist fight with Razor, and manages to best him when the latter gets distracted by Jill. Razor flees. Unsure of who is more important, they continue their pursuit of Nicholai after Jill tells Chris: "This is personal." Dom and Jane battle their way through waves of DarkRain, who start to get killed by rogue B.O.W.s. They are unable to find the holding cells, so they head to an experimental area and capture a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. They also find a reference to a newly developed virus that is capable of completely eradicating the T-Virus. Before they can uncover its name, they are attacked by the monstrous Hannibal. To Dom's horror, he does not think he can be a match to the creature, and is forced to flee after trapping it in the experiment area. Sheva and Josh explore the lower levels of the facility, and find masses of rogue B.O.W.s wrecking the place. They find a computer mainframe, and attempt to download as much data as possible, but are attacked by a pack of Fenrir led by a Matriarch. They manage to kill the creature with a little unintentional help from Sigmund, who is now walking around completely insane and destroying anything he finds. Unable to progress any further, Sheva decides that they should regroup and focus on locating Roderick before he escapes. Meanwhile, David and Mary are personally interrogated by Roderick himself. Roderick orders Razor to torture them. He then leaves, taking the WhiteKight sample with him. As Razor is about to execute David, he is interrupted by Dom and Jane. Jane frees David and Mary whilst Dom engages in a one-on-one fight with Razor. They seem evenly matched, but their battle is disrupted by the arrival of Hannibal. Dom tells David to flee whilst he deals with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocks Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepares to deal the final blow, he is distracted by Razor. Dom, Jane, and Razor temporarily team up and together, they manage to defeat the monster. As the creature falls, Dom and Razor square off again. The pair realizes that they cannot defeat one another, so Razor offers a stalemate. When Dom asks why, Razor replies that: "This is not yours but Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here." With that, he leaves. Dom considers following him, but Jane convinces him that Lazarus is more important. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. Chris and Jill track Nicholai down to a helipad on the outside of the facility. They engage in combat and defeat him, but Nicholai gets in a helicopter and tries to shoot them with its machine guns. Jill convinces Nicholai that if he kills her, then not only would he leave the victor, but he would be relentless hunted by the B.C.K. for all of his days, as well as being hunted by Chris, who backs up her point. Nicholai flies away with the message: "Until we meet again, Valentine." Jill and Chris resolve to locate Lazarus and make him pay. They search the facility and meet up with Sheva and Josh, and the four of them head towards the upper levels of the facility. Meanwhile, David and Mary are forced to go through a warzone of DarkRain agents and B.O.W.s. As they get deeper, they find Jacob Sans cornered by a large pack of Mafdet. David saves Jacob's life and shouts to the commander: "You owe me one Sans!" Sans flees the area, but not before firing a mock shot at David. Through radio chatter of dead DarkRain soldiers, they learn that Lazarus has escaped to the executive helipad on the very top of the facility. They are joined by Dom and Jane. David tells Dom that he found references to the HEV. Dom tells him that Lazarus is now a common enemy. Dom also reveals that the viral sample that David found earlier, WhiteKnight, is capable of curing the T-Virus. Now more determined to find Lazarus, they set off to the upper levels of the facility. Chris, Jill, Sheva, and Josh are attacked by a heavily mutated Sigmund, who manages to extensively damage one of the supporting structures of the facility, causing it to rock with explosive results. Corridors and rooms begin to collapse. Sigmund is on the verge of killing Jill, when a damaged Hannibal breaks through the room and engages with Sigmund. Hannibal reminds Jill of Nemesis, which provokes her to order everyone to flee. As they progress, they are attacked by F-Hannibals. They manage to defeat them, and escape to a large hall where they are captured by DarkRain soldiers under the command of Roderick Lazarus. David, Mary, Dom and Jane continue upwards, where they uncover files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. Whilst they continue through the area, and encounter Alexus Siemenov. At first Dom is ready to kill her, but she convinces him that she regrets everything. She tells him that she has been watching them all from a security station, and their efforts have made her rethink her allegiances. Although Dom is not convinced at first, he lets her go when David tells him: "I felt the same way about you, remember, and you proved me wrong." Alex tells them that their friends have been captured up ahead, and tells them that they should sneak up on them. She leaves, and the four position themselves around the area and assault the area. After all the DarkRain soldiers are defeated, Lazarus retreats to a helipad. As they follow him, they encounter Razor, who tells them that his part in the story is over and refuses to fight, but tells them that Hannibal thinks otherwise. Razor leaves calmly. Hannibal then bursts into the area carrying Sigmund's severed head. The eight cannot fight him altogether, as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Jane, Sheva, and Josh stay to fend off the creature. An alarm goes off at some point, announcing the self-destruction of the facility. The creature refuses to die, and Dom is forced to go to the limits of his abilities to best the creature. After the four battle on, Hannibal has nearly knocked down all of them, but Dom still stands. Just as Dom is finally about to fall, Josh ploughs into Hannibal and tries to keep it floored. Hannibal brings its machete into Josh's gut. Josh refuses to let go, as Sheva and Jane shoot at Hannibal. Hannibal, now barley alive, manages to shrug all three of them off. As it intends to finish Josh off, Dom decapitates it. The headless body still tries to fight, but finally falls over for the last time. Dom shoots Hannibal’s body and head several times, and they make their way outside. At the same time, David, Jill, Mary, and Chris face off with Roderick Lazarus. His helicopter missing, and attempts to save himself by justifying his actions. Chris remarks that: "He sounds like Wesker." Lazarus seals his fate by saying: "You really think Wesker's dead?" Having no choice, Lazarus is forced to fend for himself. He is wounded, but he injects himself with the T-Virus and then T-Synth. He then, in desperation, also injects himself with an untested HEV sample. He becomes a monstrosity similar to F-Hannibal, but with all the speed and resilience of Razor. He proves a difficult opponent, and is almost ready to kill Mary, when a helicopter piloted by Alexus approaches. From the helicopter, Jacob Sans fires a missile at Lazarus. The missile explodes in a puff a white smoke, which strips Lazarus of his enhanced powers, rendering him just another Tyrant. Sans also orders the destruction of the city by pressing a remote control. The helicopter then flies away. The four fend off what was once Lazarus. David manages to force it him off the side of the facility, but it manages to grab him. Chris, Jill and Mary struggle to keep hold of him. Lazarus is finally killed when his grip is severed by Razor, who lands on top of Lazarus, forcing him to let go. Razor jumps off the falling Lazarus and lands back on the helipad. He tells the four that: "He might be dead, but I'm not. Rest assured that you will see me again." He then jumps over the edge of the facility, almost following Lazarus. As the heroes reunite, they consider how they are going to escape. Jill and Chris reveal that there is another helicopter at the site where they fought Nicholai. As they all flee there, they must fend off B.O.W.s and Zombies. At one point they are attacked by a Fenrir Matriarch, but it is killed swiftly by the combined power of all eight of them. They reach the helicopter, but find that there are packs of Fenrir and Mafdet battling with DarkRain forces. The eight battle through all of them, and fly away to safety as the facility explodes behind them. A scene after the credits shows the destroyed facility, and focuses on Hannibal's head, which opens its eyes... Gameplay This game is over-the-shoulder third person shooter. Unlike any of the Resident Evil games, the characters cannot exchange weapons, and most of the enemies will be armed humans. The characters will not drop their guns so ammo can be picked up constantly, and every character will have a knife (for Dom, it's the silicon carbide edge) that does not take up inventory space. Money cannot be made to upgrade weapons. Every level has a set pair of characters. Main Characters Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus Characters Enemies *DarkRain Agent **Private (Lightly armored, helmeted, equipped with FN CAL Machine Gun and Beretta 87 Cheetah Pistol) **Sergeant (Heavily armored, helmetless, equipped with FN CAL Machine Gun and Beretta 87 Cheetah Pistol) **Captain (Heavily armored, helmeted, equipped with T2 MK5 Machine Gun and Glock 17L Magnum) **Machine Gunner (Heavily armored, helmeted, equipped with M134 Machine Gun and Beretta 87 Cheetah Pistol) **Vanguard (Heavily armored, helmeted, equipped with Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun and Desert Eagle Magnum) **Sharpshooter (Lightly armored, helmetless, equipped with Sako TRG-22/42 Rifle and Beretta 87 Cheetah Pistol (Silenced)) **Demolisher (Heavily armored, helmeted, equipped with RPG-7) **Scientist (Lightly armored, helmetless, equipped with Walther P22 Pistol) **Commanders:- ***Alexus Siemenov (boss) ***Nicholai Ginovaef (boss) ***Jacob Sans (boss) ***Sigmund Lazarus (boss) *Fenrir **Fenrir Alpha **Fenrir Matriarch (boss) *Mafdet **Mafdet Alpha *Zombie *Crimson Head *Licker *F-Hannibal **Hannibal (boss) *Razor (boss) *Roderick Lazarus (boss) Category:Games